Caroline Ingalls
Caroline Ingalls, or "Ma" is the wife of Charles Ingalls and the mother of Laura, Mary, Carrie, Charles Jr. and Grace Ingalls. She is also the adoptive mother of three children: Albert Quinn and James and Cassandra Cooper. After marrying Charles, the two lived in the big woods of Wisconsin; they moved to the prairies of Kansas next, but had to leave after being ordered out by the government. Later, they settled in Plum Creek of Walnut Grove, Minnesota. During their stay in Kansas, the Ingalls family met Isaiah Edwards, whom Caroline tolerated at first, but finally did accepted him as a close family friend. After living in Walnut Grove for a while, Charles' wheat crop was ruined by a hailstorm, which left him looking out of town for work. During this time, Caroline and the other women of Walnut Grove harvested the wheat which was salvageable, by hand. Charles returned but did have to leave again to find work. Prior to getting married, Caroline was a schoolteacher. This came in handy when a teacher was needed at the school, such as when Miss Beadle was injured. She was also on the Walnut Grove Church Committee. Childhood Caroline was born in Wisconsin, her parents were Charlotte and Henry Holbrook. She met Charles when they were both young. Once, Charles invited Caroline to go with him to a barn dance and never showed up; mad, Caroline went home. Charles showed up and at her house and explained why he wasn't there, he was beat up by school bullies. Charles stayed and they had their own dance with just the two of them. Years later, Caroline told her own children this while waiting for Charles, who was stuck in the rain, to come home. Once, Caroline's parents came for a visit but her mother died during the trip. Her father was distraught until he convinced to write an autobiography; during this time Mary also had her baby, which was the Ingalls first grandchild. Personality Caroline is always known to be kind, gentle and genorous. She often tried to avoid arguments, but sometimes she fails. She is also very loyal to Charles, her husband, as it was mistaken in the episode: The Handyman, that she was in love with another man. She is also very good at controlling her temper, although in the episode: The Award, this got quite out of hand, which made her soon regret. She can also be quite quietly argumentative with other womenfolk, such as Harriet. She did not show favouritism within her girls, even though she is mostly quite close with Mary. In a nutshell, Caroline is a very gentle, understanding person. In the books In the original book series, Caroline's parents were Henry and Charlotte Quiner. She was the fifth of seven children. When she was five, her father Henry died in a shipping accident. Her mother did get remarried to a nearby farmer, Fredrick Holbrook; they had one child, Charlotte "Lottie" holbrook. Caroline Ingalls died when she was 84 years old. Behind the scenes Caroline was portrayed by Karen Grassle throughout the series. See also *Caroline Ingalls (books) *Gallery of Caroline Ingalls' Dresses External links *IMDb Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Ingalls